kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kingdom Hearts (jogo)
Kingdom Hearts é o primeiro jogo da série Kingdom Hearts. Ele gira em torno de um garoto de quatorze anos chamado Sora, e detalha suas aventuras depois que sua terra natal é destruída por criaturas sinistras conhecidas como Heartless, e suas tentativas de restaurar seu mundo e se reunir com seus amigos. No processo, ele conhece muitos personagens de filmes clássicos da Disney e alguns da série de jogos Final Fantasy. O tema principal para o jogo é "Simple and Clean", realizado por Utada Hikaru. Cronologicamente, Kingdom Hearts segue Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep e ocorre antes de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, bem como que ligado parcialmente com Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. thumb|Arte da capa da edição americana thumb|left|Destiny Islands, onde moram Sora, Kairi e Riku História Kingdom Hearts começa com Sora em Dive to the Heart, que antecipa os eventos que irão acontecer em breve, mas logo passa para Destiny Islands, onde Sora mora com seus dois melhores amigos Riku e Kairi. Os três amigos querem deixar as ilhas para explorar novos mundos e para isso prepararam uma jangada. Certa noite, as ilhas são atacada pelas trevas e por criaturas sombrias. Sora procura seus amigos, encontrando Riku primeiro; Riku desaparece na escuridão, curioso sobre o que ela contém. Pouco depois, Sora obtém uma arma misteriosa, a Keyblade, para se defender. Usando-a para afastar as criaturas, ele vai para uma caverna secreta, onde ele encontra Kairi perto de uma porta. Ela se vira para ele, dizendo seu nome e a porta abre em um explosão. A explosão que veio das trevas levam Sora e Kairi para fora da caverna. As ilhas são destruídas, Sora é deixado à deriva, e Riku e Kairi desaparecem. Enquanto isso, Rei Mickey deixou seu mundo para lidar com o crescente poder das trevas e deixa instruções para o mago Pato Donald e o cavaleiro Pateta para encontrar a "chave". Donald e Pateta usam o Gummi Ship para viajar para Traverse Town, onde encontram Sora à deriva. Sora encontra as criaturas novamente na cidade, e eventualmente encontra Leon, um espadachim misterioso, que explica que eles são Heartless, as criaturas que consomem os corações, e que a Keyblade é a única arma capaz de derrotá-los. O rei do mundo natal de Leon, um homem chamado Ansem, diz ter estudado os Heartless. Donald e Pateta são abordados por uma aliada de Leon, Aerith, que também lhes diz que eles podem estar procurando. Pouco depois, o encontro de Sora com Donald e Pateta é repentino e desajeitado, então o três lutam juntos para derrotar um Heartless gigante. De lá, eles decidem viajar juntos: Donald e Pateta para encontrar Mickey e Sora para encontrar Kairi e Riku. Os três viajam juntos para vários mundos baseados em filmes da Disney, achando que a Keyblade também tranca "Fechaduras", passagens que Heartless usam para pegar o corações dos mundos. Um grupo de vilões, liderados por Malévola, procuram as sete Princesas do Coração para destrancar a fechadura que leva a Kingdom Hearts, um lugar repleto de conhecimento e poder, e fonte de todos os corações. Este grupo inclui agora Riku, que é influenciado por promessas de Malévola de que ela vai ajudá-lo a encontrar Kairi. Ao mesmo tempo, Malévola semeia a desconfiança em Riku, dizendo-lhe que Sora havia ele e Kairi para ter novos amigos e a Keyblade. Riku fica cada vez mais corrompido pelas trevas, e consegue achar o corpo de Kairi, mas sem o seu coração. Sora e seus amigos finalmente chegam a Hollow Bastion, o mundo natal de Ansem e a sede de Malévola. Riku leva a Keyblade de Sora, alegando que ele estava destinado a ter tudo e que Sora era simplesmente o "entregador". Donald e Pateta, tendo a sua ordem para seguir a "chave", deixam Sora e seguem Riku. Sora toma coragem e entra no tenta entrar na fortaleza de qualquer maneira, e então desafia Riku novamente, afirmando que o seu coração a força vem de seus amigos. Seus amigos retornam para o lado dele, assim como a Keyblade para sua mão. Envergonhado, Riku foge e encontra um homem encapuzado que o incita a mergulhar escuridão. Enquanto isso, Sora, Donald e Pateta se empenham e destroem Malévola. Eles logo após atender a uma Riku estranhamente se comportando com uma nova Keyblade que abre corações. Ele leva a vida de Kairi mas o corpo insensível; Riku, então, revela-se totalmente possuído por Ansem. O recém-reformado Ansem explica que Kairi é a última princesa de coração, e que seu coração ausente foi preso dentro do corpo de Sora desde a destruição de Destiny Islands. Estimulado a lutar, Sora derrota Ansem, no entanto, ele não pode selar a fechadura de Hollow Bastion porque o coração de Kairi ainda está em seu corpo, assim, a fechadura permanece incompleta. Sora usa Keyblade de Ansem para destrancar seu coração, liberando o seu coração e o de Kairi, transformando-o em um Heartless. O Coração de Kairi volta para seu corpo, por sua vez, completando a Fechadura final, ele faz Sora retornar à forma humana pela força com seu coração. O grupo resolve seguir e acabar com os planos de Ansem. Ansem se retira e vai para End of the World, fragmentos combinados dos mundos tomados pelos Heartless. Ao ser encontrado e, finalmente, derrotado, ele explica sua crença de que a escuridão é verdadeira essência do coração, e ele procura Kingdom Hearts, a fonte de todos os corações, e, portanto, a última fonte de escuridão. No entanto, ao abrir a porta para Kingdom Hearts, ela revela a Luz, acabando com Ansem. Além da porta estão Mickey e Riku, de volta ao controle de seu próprio corpo. Eles ajudam Sora e os outros fechar a porta, pois existem muitos Heartless além dela, mas Riku e Mickey devem permanecer dentro para ajudar a selá-la. Mickey e Sora então usam suas Keyblades para trancar a porta. Os mundos destruídos se reconstituem; Kairi é levada de volta a Destiny Islands, Sora promete antes de separar dela que todos eles vão se reunir algum dia. Sora, Donald, Pateta resolvem procurar Riku e Mickey, embora eles não tenham certeza de por onde começar. Felizmente, Pluto aparece, segurando uma carta de Mickey em sua boca, ele foge com Sora, Donald e Pateta atrás dele, prontos para novas aventuras. O narrador em silêncio desde o início do jogo fala na cena final que o destino de Sora é abrir a porta da luz. Um ano depois, no final secreto, um garoto misterioso empunhando duas Keyblades encontra Riku em um novo mundo exigindo saber onde Sora está. Personagens en:Kingdom Hearts (game) de:Kingdom Hearts fr:Kingdom Hearts (Jeu) es:Kingdom Hearts (Juego) it:Kingdom Hearts (gioco) nl:Kingdom Hearts (spel) pl:Kingdom Hearts fi:Kingdom Hearts (Peli) af:Kingdom Hearts (speletjie) Categoria:Jogos